Milestones
by TheTwoDL
Summary: COMPLETE: Seven milestones of Draco and Astoria's relationship through the years. Their first meeting; their first kiss; their first fight; the proposal; their wedding; their first anniversary and their first child.
1. 1st of September, 1996

**MILESTONE: FIRST MEETING**

You close the door to the Prefect's Compartment on the Hogwarts Express and wearing your newly acquired mask of indifference, which hides your true melancholy feelings, you follow Pansy Parkinson to locate your usual compartment towards the rear end of the train. Your pale, moon-like face is bowed down in shame, with the sole cause of you fearing the many sniggers and unwanted attention from onlookers, just as you do the disgrace of your family name, which you strive to uphold.

You try your best to ignore the seething pain in your left arm, which burns your bare skin like hot iron and shoots pangs of anguish up towards your shoulders and neck, but you are unsuccessful in doing so. You grit your teeth and clench your fists, in a vain attempt to try and stop the torment, and as you are doing this, an involuntary moan escapes your thin, pursed lips. Your companion turns her head and looks back at you in concern, but you determinedly fix your dull sky grey eyes on the floor beneath you and pretend to be unaware of her sympathetic glances and continue to walk ahead.

After a few more minutes of brisk walking, you finally enter the section of the train that's mainly occupied by Slytherins and your companion soon comes to a halt. Straightening her robes, she pulls open the door to the compartment on her right and enters it with a look of pride tattooed across her face. You make no such attempt to look so dignified, but obediently go after her all the same. On closing the door behind you, you lift your gaze up for a moment and see your two thuggish friends, sitting together in an unruly way, trying to devour all they can from the large pile of food in front of them.

From the corner of your eye, you then catch sight of a petite, small statured girl seated in a polite manner at the extreme end of the opposite seat. Her nose is buried in a potions textbook and her eyes are moving around rapidly as she reads. You stare at her intently, trying to get a gist of her features, but none of it stuck in your mind beyond an impression of astonishing beauty. Her hair, dark as the shadows of twilight, reaches her shoulders in soft, beautiful ringlets and freckles cover her pale skin. Only one solid look at her tells you that she is not a person to be underestimated.

"Ahem," you suddenly hear Pansy say crossly, glaring at the girl intimidatingly, demanding her attention. You look at her in disapproval, but say nothing at all. You have long passed the stage of picking on those smaller and weaker than yourself.

The young Hogwarts student looks up from her book in surprise. "Yes?" she asks innocently.

Pansy places her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes angrily. "This," she says, "is our compartment. And that," she adds, pointing towards where girl is currently sitting, "is my seat."

"I'm sorry," the girls says, with a defiant glint in her eyes, "I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you are trying to say."

Pansy gives her a look of pure disgust. "I happen to be your prefect, little girl; not a person to be trifled with. Now, do as I say and leave this instant, or I will be forced to hex you," she threatens, her nostrils flared outwards in anger.

The young girl smiles wryly, and picking her suitcase from beneath the seat, she leaves the compartment without further ado.

You stare after her and as soon as she is out of sight, speaking voluntarily for the first time that day, you keenly ask, "Who was that girl?"

Pansy eyes you curiously for a second and with a smug expression on her face then sneers, "Astoria Greengrass."


	2. 8th of March, 1997

**MILESTONE: FIRST KISS**

You walk back from the Room of the Requirement, stifling a yawn, after another failed attempt to fix the vanishing cabinet. It has been three days since you last had a good nights rest, and the dark bags beneath your eyes are now more prominent than ever. Gripping the wall with your weary arm for support, you make your way into the Slytherin common room, rubbing your exhausted eyes vigorously with your free hand. You lift your gaze up from the floor as your legs almost mechanically carry you towards the closest chair in sight. Sighing in defeat, you give way to your tired body and reluctantly allow yourself to sink into the seat below you.

Both of your attempts to kill Albus Dumbledore have mysteriously gone astray and with every passing second, fhe time to complete your given task is running shorter and shorter. The Dark Lord himself has informed you, that in the likely attempt of your failure, both you and your family will have to bear the many unpleasant consequences that will suffice your punishment. You sigh in contemplation and rest your head against the top of the chair. Soon, you sense your eyelids feeling heavy and the room in front of you starts to blur. Just when you are about to fall into a deep sleep, you suddenly feel someone place their hand on your shoulder and you jerk back into reality.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I woke you up," you hear a soft voice saying. You inwardly groan, expecting to find Pansy behind you. But, coming to your senses, you realise that the tone of this voice is much gentler. Your heart gives a slight flutter as you realise who it is.

"Astoria Greengrass," you curtly say, looking behind to face her.

She nods hesitantly before saying, "I should go now."

"No!" you blurt out, before you can help it. "I-I mean, you- you're welcome to stay."

She offers you a kind smile and on retracing her path, comes up and sits beside you.

For a moment, neither of you say anything, but she soon asks in a concerned manner, breaking the awkward silence, "Is it true what they say? About you being a Death Eater?"

You look at her seriously. If it had been anybody else, you would have most probably left the room that instant. Grimacing, you nod your head slightly, although you are quite confident that she does not need the confirmation of the gesture to know the truth.

She sighs. "What made you take the choice of becoming one of them?" Her tone isn't harsh, but disappointed.

You bite your lip in uncertainty. "I had no choice, " you mumble. "that's what most people fail to understand. I had to do it. I had to become one of them."

She nods, accepting your answer. "I understand," she tells you softly.

Taking a deep breath, you let your eyelids shut for a minute and savour the time to try and forget all your problems and difficulties. When you reopen your eyes, you find Astoria's soft, round face staring up at you, only inches away from your own. You are so close to her that you can almost count the freckles on her nose and see your own reflection in her piercing green eyes. Unconsciously, you lean forward, closing in the gap between the two of you, allowing your mouth to meet hers. The heat from her warm, rosy lips, passes into your cold, clammy body as a sense of exhilaration travels through you. It is a feeling so desirable; like the elation on recieving top marks in an exam, getting to have breakfast in bed and winning a Quidditch match all together. Suddenly, she breaks apart from you.

"I-I shouldn't be doing this," she tentatively says, shifting her eyes away from you.

"Why?" you question.

"I-I- er..." she stammers, before summoning all her courage and saying, "you're still with Pansy." With that, she abruptly rises from her seat and makes her way towards the girls' dormitory.

You feel rage and anger bubbling up inside yourself. "One day," you tell yourself, "one day, she'll be mine."


	3. 10th of May, 1999

**MILESTONE**: **FIRST ARGUMENT**

You glance around the attic in Malfoy Manor, gathering all the old newspapers and articles, while you listen eagerly to Astoria, recounting the tale of how she fell for you. The end of the war has brought about peace and unity, the bitterness of the past being long forgotten. Unlike the other remainingDeath Eaters, you and your family have scarcely been saved a one-way trip to Azkaban, thanks to your mother, without who The Boy Who Lived would not have been victorious against the Dark Lord.

As you listlessly skim through a three-year-old _Daily Prophet_ that you have just picked up from the floor, you come across the very headlines that have haunted the dreams of your past to no end.

"MALFOY IN AZKABAN. WIFE AND SON SHOCKED," the paper blares, below of which, you see a picture of your 16-year old self, seizing your mother's shaking wrist and desperately trying to escape from the media. You slam the paper shut, not at all eager to revive the memories of your dark days, and turn your attention back to Astoria, prompting her to continue.

You have heard her story many times before, but never seeming to lose the thrill of listening to it again and again, you are forever ready to hear her narrate, whenever you get the opportunity of doing so. Leaving the chores for later, you sit down beside her, pushing her silky, brown hair away from her temples with you hands. Just when she is at the part of how you first encounter her, you suddenly notice a brown, tawny-eyed owl flying straight towards your closed window. Hastily, you leap forward and pull open the glass shutters in order to avoid a nasty collision.

With a loud flutter and hoot, the owl draws nearer and, perching itself on the window sill, it carefully holds out a letter in its beak. Drawing forward, you reach out your right arm and take the letter from its grasp.

"Who's it from?" Astoria asks you, eyeing the letter curiously.

"We'll see," you reply, tearing the envelope apart.

Settling yourself on a comfy arm-chair, you unfold the piece of parchment and start to read. Barely before you get past the first line, your heart gives an abrupt lurch as you realise who the sender is. The contents of the letter are as follows:

_My Dearest Draco,_

_It has been a long while since we last saw each other, and you must know how much I miss you. Time has flown fast and the memories of our stolen nights in the common room when you would dance with me and gaze out into the dark, night sky all seem so very distant._

_Last week, I met with an old friend at The Leaky Cauldron, and all those very moments that you and I had shared together came back to me once more. We talked of our life before the war - the good times we used to have and so on. It was later during this conversation that I was supposed to understand that you and a certain Greengrass had got together. Words do not do justice to express how I felt then; my heart almost stopped beating._

_I have always known you to be a man of wise judgement, and so I did not believe this mortifying statement for a single second. Nevertheless, to satisfy my own conclusion, I must ask for your confirmation on the account. It would do us both good, perhaps, to discuss it face-to-face, for interception of letters is fairly common these days. Would tomorrow evening at my manor be convenient?_

_All my love,_

_Pansy._

You look up from the letter, with clenched fists and see Astoria staring at you, amused. "Who was it from?" she inquires again.

"No one," you snap, crumpling the letter up in your fists.

She raises an eyebrow. "What's the matter with you today, Draco?" she asks.

"What's the matter with me?" you repeat, enraged. "What's the matter with me? I'm the one who should be asking you that question, _Astoria_."

"Well, _Draco_," she says, her tone rising. "being your girlfriend, I happen to have a right to know your nearest concerns! Who _was_ that letter from?"

Seeing no point of arguing any further, you reluctantly hand over the crumpled parchment. "Load of tosh, really," you sigh as she snatches the letter out of your hands, before you change your mind.

She skims through the letter with a smug expression on her face and within seconds of her receiving it, she says with a disgusted tone in her voice,"So after all this time, Parkinson presumes you to still be single?"

"Actually," you say, earning a dirty glare from Astoria. "I think she's under the impression that I'm with her."

"Well then," she replies, pursing her lips. "that simplifies things. You are to go to Parkinson and tell her what she needs to be told. I will wait here for your arrival, while you do the needful."

"Astoria, you couldn't possibly expect me to go -"

"Now," she interrupts firmly.

Groaning, you pull out your wand from your robes and picturing the dull, banal-like manor of the Parkinson's, you disapparate with a loud _'POP'_.

**AN: Teehee. The girls always win XD. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews :)**


	4. 11th of February 2003

**MILESTONE: THE PROPOSAL**

"Astoria?" you ask, your heart thumping with nervousness.

"Yeah," she replies, averting her gaze to you, as she prompts you to go on with a supportive nod of her head.

"Er... I just wanted you to know how much ... I love you," you say gathering up all your courage.

She smiles at you, her eyes radiating with such intensity, that you can not help but cower under the strength of her gaze. "I love you too, Draco," she says fondly, "and I think you know that very well."

An uneasy silence then fills the room, as you anxiously finger the ring in your pocket.

"Ever since I first set my eyes on you on the Hogwarts Express," you continue, fidgeting apprehensively, "I have grown to respect and admire you, as far as approbation can go. The words of comfort that you gave me, during my sixth year, were like a light, in a room of darkness; urging me to carry on; teaching me that time stands still for no one."

You seize the opportunity of glimpsing at her expression and find that her eyes are sparkling with tears of happiness. "Oh, Draco," she says, "you are too kind."

Pausing for a deep breath, though not very fluently, you resume speaking, "After five years of our being together, I have finally come to the conclusion that my feelings for you are not one to be repressed."

She smiles affectionately, giving you a look of pure tenderness, but remains silent.

Considering this gesture as sufficient encouragement and you follow by saying, "If your sentiments are identical to mine, then it would do me great honour to... ask you to be my wife." You blurt the last few words out, before your courage vanishes.

"Yes, Draco, yes, yes, YES!" she cries, throwing her arms around you. You pick her and swing her around, the scent of her sweet smelling hair filling up inside you and the touch of her fair arms spreading warmth through your own.

After what seems like several minutes; even hours perhaps, you put her down and retrieve the ring from your pocket.

"Then this is for you," you say, placing the the golden ring, embedded with green stones on Astoria's finger.

"It's beautiful," she breathes, staring at it in wonder. "I have never seen anything more elegant than this before."

"I have," you tell her softly, "you."

"Oh, Draco," she sighs, embracing you once again, "I love you."

"I love you too, Astoria," you reply, "I really do."

**AN: Guys, here's chapter 4. I know it's really short- but yeah... Please, do review, it really motivates. (I saw four hundred and something hits for this story, so it's really annoying when there such few reviews.)**

**-TTDL xxx.**


	5. 3rd of June 2004

You anxiously fidget with your intertwined hands as your eyes scan over church, corner to corner, listening intently for any signal of the bride's arrival. Gazing at the small audience of your gathered pure-blooded family and intimate friends, you spot your mother, keeping a determinedly neutral face almost as though struggling to prevent the tears from leaking out of her eyes. Your father's hand is placed comfortingly on her shoulder, his expression a copy of hers. Sighing you turn towards your best man, Zabini Blaise, in search of a few words of reassurance from him.

"You'll be fine, Draco," he tells you, patting you on the shoulder, "believe me, I'm telling you from experience."

You nod your head, though still feeling slightly uncertain and bite your lower lip nervously as the bridal music starts to play. You and Blaise take your position at the aisle, waiting eagerly like everybody else in the hall, for the grand entrance of Astoria Greengrass.

The few seconds of anticipation, seem longer than ever and after what seems like a great while, you finally get a glimpse of your bride. Her arrival is greeted by collective 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the audience, as your own jaw drops open when you see how stunning she looks. Her white gown which falls to the floor is decorated in very light shades of pearl and iridescent beads, placed together in an elaborate lace-type of pattern.

You stare at her, as she walks down the aisle, grasping her fathers arm, taking small, graceful steps, to match the elegance of her own self. She stops in front of you, and you see her beautiful eyes, sparkling with excitement, as her father places her hand in yours. The two of you turn to face the priest as you give him a curt gesture to begin the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved," he announces, "we are gathered here in the light of God to unite this man and this woman." A pause ensues, after which the priest starts to ramble on about the importance of well being in each others company.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy," he then asks, addressing you, "take Astoria Greengass to be your wife, loving her, comforting her and forsaking all other to remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," you confirm.

The priest then turns to Astoria. "Do you, Astoria Greengrass," he repeats, "take Draco Malfoy to be your husband, loving him, comforting him and forsaking all other to remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she replies.

"Then," the priest says, "I declare you bonded forever and always. You may now kiss your bride."

A sense of exhilaration goes through you, as you carefully lift up Astoria's veil and leaning forward, you give her a light kiss. The crowd bursts into applause, as your lips meet hers and together you stand arm in arm for a photo as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.


	6. 3rd of June 2005

**MILESTONE: FIRST ANNIVERSARY**

Carefully inserting the last picture of Astoria and yourself in the photo album, you slowly tread down the stairs of the old attic, to present your gift to your beloved wife for your first anniversary. You make your way into the hall, where you find her sitting quietly, reading a book, while sipping at her tea. You walk over to her, holding the album behind your back and sit beside her. She averts her gaze from the book to you, as you put your arm around her and give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary, Astoria," you say, "I've got something I want to give you."

She smiles, putting aside her book and says, "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I just hope you didn't go out of your way to get something just for me."

You give a slight laugh before replying, "Not at all. It's fairly small, but I'm quite confident that it will meet your satisfactions." With that, you then pull the book into sight, and push it gently into Astoria's hands.

"I- It's really- just wow!" she exclaims, staring at the cover of album, labelled 'Draco and Astoria' in silver writing.

"Go on," you prompt, "look inside."

You watch her cautiously opening the album and peering inside. "Draco, this is just wonderful!" she cries, flipping through the pages, and occasionally stopping to remember the moment at which the photo placed in the mini-picture frame was taken.

"I'm glad you like it," you say, pleased.

"I really do," she confirms, before saying, "I got something for you too, Draco. I'm afraid it isn't quite as lavish as this, but I wasn't really sure what to get you, and I thought that this would be the best."

"Oh! What is it?" you ask, trying to keep your voice nonchalant.

"Don't be so hasty, Draco," Astoria smirks, "or I may have to change my mind about telling you right now."

You sigh. "Come on, Astoria, don't keep me in suspense!"

"Very well," she smugly continues, "I'll tell you. I'm pregnant."

"What?" you exclaim, jumping up and punching the air with your fist. "Astoria, be serious now," you say, unable to keep the excitement out of your voice, "since how long have you known?"

"About three weeks, now," she replies casually, looking at you with amusement, "I thought I'd tell you today, as a surprise present for our anniversary."

"Well, that certainly is the best present I could have received," you tell her truthfully, "it really was."

She laughs. "Happy anniversary, Draco," she tells you, smiling.

"Happy anniversary," you repeat, "the best ever."

**AN: So guys, here's chapter 6. Chapter 7 should be up shortly. Once again, please read and review, you don't know motivating it is! Thanks!**

-TTDL xxx


	7. 31st of January 2006

**MILESTONE: FIRST** **CHILD**

"Draco, Draco- I think it's coming!" Astoria agitatedly exclaims, looking at you worriedly.

"What is coming, dear?" you question in a nonchalant tone.

"For heaven's sake, Malfoy!" Astoria cries, "the baby is coming, the baby!"

"Are you sure?" you ask sharply, turning your full attention to her.

"Yes, yes, it's coming!" she desperately tells you, frantically swinging her hands around.

"Oh, Lord," you mutter and run over to support Astoria, as she makes her way unsteadily towards the floo network.

"St. Mungo's Hospital," you clearly shout, throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace below you. You feel the familiar queasy sensation hit you, as you are magically transported to the hospital, along with Astoria, who's grasping your arm tighter than ever.

You reach the hospital in just a few seconds and anxiously look around for someone to assist you.

"My wife has just gone into labour," you hurriedly tell the hospital attendant, sitting at the help desk. She seems to be perfectly oblivious to the urgent state you are in.

"Second floor, the healers will direct you," she mechanically instructs, with a blank look on her face.

You give her a disgusted glare, before quickly making your way up to the maternity ward, assisting Astoria as you do so.

"My wife is about to give birth," you inform the healers on the second floor, practically begging for immediate help.

They nod, sensing your importance and swiftly assign you a ward and an experienced healer to help Astoria with her delivery.

"Just think, Astoria, in less then an hour we'll have a little baby to take care of!" you exclaim, enthusiastically.

"Well at the moment," she says through gritted teeth, as you help her into her bed, "I'm having a hard enough time taking care of myself, let alone the baby!"

"Well then, are you ready?" the healer interrupts, pulling on a pair of sterilised gloves.

Astoria nods her head in anguish, as another contraction hits her and she squeezes your palm tightly.

"Right, you're almost fully dilated," the healer informs, "so the baby should be out any moment now."

"The sooner the better," Astoria retorts, looking ready to punch the healer, if she gets the chance.

"Well then," the healer continues, ignoring Astoria's remarks, "what you have to do, is just push as hard as you can, when I say 'now'."

"Now?" Astoria uncertainly asks.

"NOW!" the healer yells.

You feel Astoria's grip on your hand becoming firmer, as she uses all her strength to try and get the baby out.

"Push harder!" the healer directs, gesturing to you to encourage Astoria as well.

"Come on, Astoria," you urge, "it'll be over soon."

"Your idea of soon, is just absolutely absurd!" Astoria yells, as she gave another push.

"It's nearly over," the healer informs, "half of the baby is already out."

"Yeah, and only another half to go," Astoria sarcastically shouts, as the baby further emerges.

Her last scream dissolves into a cry of joy, as both you and she, see the baby suddenly come into view, crying out madly for the first time. You look at your child in awe- virtually a miniature copy of yourself, with his gently grey eyes and sleek blonde hair.

"He's beautiful," you whisper, helping Astoria to get into an upright position.

"What shall we call him?" Astoria asks, her eyes still not leaving the baby, who is gently being cleaned by the healer.

"Well, he is a Malfoy and it seems only fitting that his name is like one of ours. How about Scorpius?" you ask.

"That's perfect, Draco," Astoria smiles. "Scorpius Malfoy.'

**AN: So, here's the final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading this, as much as I did writing it. Also, a major thanks to my beta 'x The Painted Lady' for beta-ing this fic.**

-TTDL xxx


End file.
